headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Superman 391
"Who Stole the Newswoman of the Year?" is the title to the story from issue #391 of the first volume of the ongoing American superhero comic book series ''Superman''. It was written by Cary Bates and Elliot S! Maggin with artwork by penciler Curt Swan and inker Dave Hunt. The cover art illustration was composed by José Luis García-López and inked by Dick Giordano. The book was colored by Anthony Tollin and lettered by Ben Oda. It was edited by Julius Schwartz. This issue shipped with a January, 1984 cover date and carried a cover price of 75 cents per copy (US). In this issue, Vartox interrupts a civic function to abduct Lana Lang. He brings her to the base of a volcano, but Lana immediately suspects that something is wrong. There is more going on with Vartox than what meets the eye. Superman tries to find her, but is unsuccessful. Meanwhile, somebody else takes an unhealthy interest in Lana Lang. Synopsis WGBS is hosting the 1984 Newsperson of the Year award at the Metropolis Convention Hall. Perry White presents the award to the winner - Lana Lang. As Lana begins giving her acceptance speech, the event is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Vartox. Vartox approaches Lana and grabs her. Clark Kent, who is in attendance, tries to keep Vartox at bay without betraying his secret identity. Vartox pitches Kent out the window and he allows himself to fall on a banner that rolls him into a tree. Clark changes to Superman and rushes back into the auditorium, which is now empty. Vartox has teleported away with Lana Lang, leaving behind a swirling ball of particle energy. Superman collects the mass of energy and carries it out into space where it can disperse harmlessly. Vartox takes Lana Lang to the bottom of an active volcano where he keeps her afloat atop a force field. Lana knows that there is something wrong with Vartox and demands an explanation. She tries to escape, but Vartox easily recaptures her and keeps her encased inside the force field. Back in Metropolis, someone has taken up an unhealthy interest in Lana Lang. This lonely man keeps a facsimile of Lana inside his apartment and talks to it as if it were the real Lana. The man goes outside and is nearly run down by a car filled with speeding criminals. Superman swoops down and stops the thieves, but the man is more concerned about Lana. He tells Superman that he must do everything he can to save her. Later, a small one-man space vessel lands on a barren area of the planet. Its lone occupant is Goopel - a law-enforcement agent of Lyra-Eight with the Sixth Western Cluster Precinct. He encounters Superman and warns him that he is in pursuit of a dangerous criminal Dybbuk named Srakka. Srakka has taken possession of the alien hero Vartox. Superman now reveals himself to be Srakka in disguise and disintegrates Goopel and his space ship. Appearances * Superman, Clark Kent * Jimmy Olsen * Lana Lang * Lois Lane * Perry White * Goopel * Justin * Vartox * Srakka * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Unnamed Convention Hall patrons * Unnamed Convention Hall security guards * Squeezy * Grunt * Wheels * None * Humans * Kryptonians * Dybbuks * Lyrans * Metropolis :* Metropolis Convention Hall :* Daily Planet :* WGBS building * North Pole :* Fortress of Solitude * Krypton * Smallville * Superman's super-computer * Superman's rocket ship * Goopel's spacecraft * Disintegration * Energy projection * Flight * Illusion generation * Mind control * Super-breath * Super-speed * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Teleportation * Telescopic vision * X-ray vision Notes & Trivia * The job number for this issue is S-4260. * UPC barcode: 7098930675. * The tagline for this issue is, "Who Kidnapped Lana Lang?". * Colorist Anthony Tollin is credited as Tony Tollin in this issue. * This issue includes an advertisement for Superman Peanut Butter with a special mail-in offer to receive a reprint copy of the Superman story from ''Action Comics'' #1. * Superman appeared last in ''Superman'' #390. He appears next in ''Superman'' #392. * Jimmy Olsen appeared last in ''Superman'' #390. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #550. * Lana Lang appeared last in ''Superman'' #390. appears next in ''Superman'' #392. * Lois Lane appeared last in ''Superman'' #389. She appears next in ''Action Comics'' #551. * Perry White appeared last in ''Superman'' #390. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #551. * Vartox appeared last in ''Superman'' #390. He appears next in ''Superman'' #392. * First appearance of Srakka - an alien criminal who is mind controlling Vartox. He appears next in ''Superman'' #392. * First and only known appearance of Squeezy; a bank robber. * First and only known appearance of Grunt; a bank robber. * First and only known appearance of Wheels; a getaway driver. * This issue includes a spot-illustration flashback of Krypton's destruction, Jonathan and Martha Kent discovering Superman's rocket ship and the Daily Planet building. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * ---- Category:Superman Vol 1 Category:1984/Comic issues Category:January, 1984/Comic issues Category:Jose Luis Garcia-Lopez/Cover artist Category:Comic issues with plot summaries